


She is Arya Stark

by GOT_winner



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon and Aegon are Twins, Jon and Starks are not related, Modern Westeros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOT_winner/pseuds/GOT_winner
Summary: This is just a scene happening in Modern Westeros.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	She is Arya Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Well I know there are several things missing in the story but I thought of posting it anyway. I am planning to add one more chapter still am not sure. I can only wish this at least is worth one time quick read.

The Starks was hosting a party to celebrate Sansa Stark’s 18th birthday and Targeryans were invited as Ned Stark is friends with Rhaeger Targaryen and also Sansa is his brother’s girlfriend. It was in this party Jon Targaryen has seen Arya Stark for the first time. She was a thin slip of a girl, her dark hair just reaching her neck and clad in jeans and simple t-shirt unlike all other girls around them. And she is sitting over the bar, lavishly gulping a drink and chit-chatting with his twin brother Aegon Targaryen. He saw Aegon saying something and Arya Stark laughing with her head thrown backward. There was something beautiful and wild in the way she laughed. It was so natural that he just felt so drawn into her. And he exactly saw the moment her brother too caught his breath looking at the youngest Stark girl’s laugh. And he knew Aegon is going to do something stupid and he did. Maybe it’s a twin thing, he and his brother always could read each other’s mind or action even if they look nothing alike, Jon took after her mother inheriting her dark hair and dark eyes while his twin brother who is eldest by 2 minutes has the classic Targaryen features, blonde hair and purple eyes of his father Rhaeger Targaryen. He could only hold his breath and watch as her brother who is actually dating Sansa Stark pulling her sister roughly into his arms and kissing her mouth harshly and in another second, Aegon Targaryen is down at the floor howling painfully holding his bleeding nose. Arya Stark was so furious and ready to give another blow when Sansa Stark arrived at the spot. She shoved her sister and took Aegon’s face in her hands with worry itched into her pretty face and then her eyes turned to Arya for an explanation.

“It was Aegon. He tried to kiss me” Arya accused in a small voice only audible for Sansa and Jon who was nearby her. Sansa just stared at Arya like she is some alien that fell down from another planet and doesn’t know about the rules on earth. And then she just laughed bitterly and mocked cruelly and loudly in front of all the guests in the party, refusing to believe Arya.

“You couldn’t stand seeing me happy with him. Is it horse face? You are so jealous of me that you tried to steal my boyfriend”

The minute the words were out, Arya Stark’s face went pale as a ghost and Jon could see tears glistening at the corner of her eyes trying hard not to spill. Her shoulders slumped and gone was the furious and confident girl who slammed the shit out of a man who behaved improperly replacing with a vulnerable girl who is so heartbroken at her sister’s words. A long beat of silence stretches through the room. And then the furious girl is back with her blazing grey eyes.

“Yes, save your prince from this Horse face.” Arya shouted at Sansa pointing at herself at the word ‘Horseface’ and then she shrugged “Honestly I don’t care “. Arya then went to the bar and took the glass and shatters it in the floor showing off her rebellious nature and then run off probably to a safe place.

It took all his restrain he has to keep his anger towards his stupid brother and his arrogant girlfriend. Honestly what exactly Aegon saw in this girl? Apart from her Stark name and a pretty face, Sansa Stark is just annoying. This is not all Aegon’s type. If anything, he would say Arya is kind of Aegon’s type and maybe Jon’s too. Soon their parents came and diluted the situation before escalating any further. But the damage was done and Starks, being one of the old and proud families in the Westeros, every minor mistake they did will attract the media however hard their families tried to keep their affairs private. Apparently some Jeyne Poole has recorded the scene between Sansa and Arya and had put out in the Internet starting a charade of public shaming of Arya Stark.

Does Arya ‘Horseface’ Stark so insecure that she tried to sabotage the relation of her own beautiful sister? Or Does the Prince ‘Charming’ Aegon Targaryen was cheating on the Stark sisters?

For fuck’s sake, Arya Stark was what just a high school student in Winterfell School. _What she lacks in her looks, God had compromised it with her brains_. That’s what paparazzi’s exact words. Not that she is ugly, she is beautiful in her own way but having been the daughter of one of the most beautiful actresses in Westeros, makes people compare her with her siblings all whom inherited her mother Catelyn Tully Stark’s features. It’s really a pretty hard life. So he was not surprised the next day when he heard from his father that the youngest Stark girl has run away and he saw his brother’s guilt at hearing the news. Jon didn’t know why but he sent her a message on Instagram conveying good wishes for her future endeavors wherever she went and surprisingly she replied after two days thanking him for the effort. Then there was no news of Arya Stark until after three long years. By that time, Sansa and Robb came to kings landing university to complete their respective degrees. Sansa decided to follow up in her mother’s profession signed upon some acting class along with her degree in Literature and Robb has taken the same major as Jon and Aegon, Bachelors in Business Administration. Despite Aegon breaking up with Sansa after that incident, their relationship with Starks still holds true, if anything that incident made them closer. Jon, Aegon and Robb do everything together and they were pretty famous in their college because of their family name and also well their good looks. And it was during their final year, Arya Stark’s name flashed upon them. They were really browsing over the net for some information on their presentation of accomplished entrepreneurs over the world as their project was to find out the different marketing strategies and the joke was on them as they found Arya’s picture while browsing on an IT tycoon ‘Jaqen Hghar. As they got into the website of Hghar’s Cooperation, they found Arya’s picture in the background and she was so different it was by sheer luck they caught her in pictures. Robb was in all tears seeing his sister that he immediately called his father to inform about her whereabouts and what surprised them more was Ned Stark already knew about it. Apparently Arya has applied for House of Black and White, one of the most prestigious universities in Bravos that has helped to mold the brightest mind across the world. And their process of admission is so difficult that only the intelligent ones get selected and Arya has got it at the age of sixteen with a full scholarship. And now she is doing a research under Jaqen Hghar for her PHD while they were still doing their bachelors. Good Gods, Bless her. When Robb was happy to hear his sister’s achievement, he was also furious at their father for not telling them about her before. But Ned Stark informed that Arya wanted no one to know about her after the terrible incident and he wanted Arya happy and she was happy in Bravos away from her family. Her father informed let her live her life as she wants and when she is ready to come back, she will and Robb need to respect her decision. But Robb adamantly stood his stand and practically begged Ned Stark to give her phone number but after so much probing Ned Stark finally gave her email Id to contact her and asked Robb directly to ask her phone number. Even though it was from Robb’s email, they sent the mail the words were from all of them begging to come back and to forgive them for their action and also requesting her phone number. But there was no reply for her email until one day an unknown number called Robb and Jon picked up the call since Robb was out with Aegon playing cards leaving his mobile in charging.

“Hello” He answered the call but there was a silence from the other side. ”Hello” He says again.

“Can I speak to Robb stark?” It was a girl’s voice. Somehow he knew it’s her. Her voice is sweeter, more suave and polished now. Yet she sounds the same as she does years ago. And he couldn’t help to blurt out her name.

“Arya” He said in disbelief.

“Yes who is this? Not Robb Stark?” She snapped back and there was a ting of frustration in her voice. Well she is still impatient as ever. He shakes his head smiling and answered her “It’s me Jon Targaryen. I am sorry. I will go and get Robb now.”

“Oh Jon” She said in wonder. “How are you?” And when he answered he didn’t know that they will soon to be best friends. By the time, he reached Robb. They had already exchanged the numbers. Unlike his brother, he was a broody and solemn person who is not that good in making friends. But with Arya, it felt so easy to get acquainted with. Truth be told, they haven’t spoken directly any time even though Jon and Aegon used to go out with Robb and Sansa. But in the coming days, Arya turned out to be his best friend. She will talk about her research and her works while he talks about his own. They spoke about anything and everything. Frankly speaking, Jon could wager he knew much more about Arya than any other Starks. And every day, he will ask her to come back to Westeros but she will refuse politely.


End file.
